Black Cat Day
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (17th August) Adrien finds out there are some parts of the world where people believe black cats are actually good luck. And that this day is very special to black cats such as himself.


Adrien Agreste, son of the number one top fashion designer in all of Paris, was on his computer surfing the internet to check if what he had heard that day as Chat Noir was true.

As Chat Noir, he had saved some Chinese tourists from an Akuma attack and they had celebrated saying that they were saved because of the good luck he gave off.

Once the Akuma was defeated he went to go see his civilian friend Marinette, knowing she had Chinese relatives' to see if this was right.

"Yes." she said while doing her homework "Most of China and a few other countries believe that black cats are actually good luck not bad."

"So if we were in China I would be the lucky one, Princess?" he asked looking up from the mini sofa, confused "But what about Ladybug?"

"Oh she'll still be lucky too don't worry," Marinette said not looking up from her work.

"But what about all this 'Balance' stuff?" Chat Noir asked climbing up to lie down on the bed next to her so she'd give him her attention.

"What balance stuff?" Marinette asked trying to ignore him.

"My Kwami, he's what give supers like me our powers," Chat explained in case she didn't know "Said at some point that the reason I have bad luck was to balance out Ladybug's good luck. If we're both good luck in China and these other countries then where's the bad luck?"

"I don't know?" she said after thinking for a bit "Guess that's why they always have earthquakes and tsunami's and volcanoes." she muttered getting back to work.

Seeing she had had enough and time was running out before he changed back into Adrien, Chat said goodbye and left.

o0o

As soon as they got home, with Plagg stuffing his face, Adrien typed in _'Are black cats good luck?'_ into the search bar and clicked on the first thing that came up that seemed rather promising.

Scrolling down his read:

 _Black cats are considered good luck in the rest of Britain and Japan._

 _Furthermore, it is believed that a lady who owns a black cat will have many suitors._ _'_

 _In Western history, black cats have typically been looked upon as a symbol of evil omens, specifically being suspected of being the familiars of witches, or actually shape-shifting witches themselves._

 _Most of Europe considers the black cat a symbol of bad luck, particularly if one walks across the path in front of a person, which is believed to be an omen of misfortune and death. In Germany, some believe that black cats crossing a person's path from right to left, is a bad omen. But from left to right, the cat is granting favorable times._

 _In the United Kingdom it is commonly considered that a black cat crossing a person's path is a good omen._

Reading this out for Plagg to hear Adrien waited for a reply from him.

"I'm not sure about the others but there have been incidents with girls some of my old Chat Noirs liked to visit when the job was done, where they had long lines of young men trying to get her to marry them." Plagg said before going back to stuffing his face.

Scrolling down a bit more Adrien's eyes widened as he saw the next bit of information.

"Hey Plagg what's the date today?" he asked seeing as the Kwami was closer to the calendar.

"Um... August 15th." Plagg said coming over to rest on Adrien's shoulder "Why?"

Adrien pointed at the screen grinning.

* * *

Two days later, Adrien got up extra early had a quick breakfast and got Gorilla to drive him to the party store before heading to school.

He went to the classroom first and got to work decorating it and spelling out a message on the board.

When he was done he snuck into all the other classrooms and did the same thing, spelling out the same message.

Once he was done he changed into Chat Noir and jumped onto the roof to wait for Alya who he had texted to meet him outside the school that morning.

* * *

Panting Alya came running down the street phone tightly in her hand.

"Chat Noir?" she asked looking around.

Chat jumped down and smiled "You came I didn't think you would."

"And miss getting to know interview you, no way" Alya said holding up her phone and pressing record. "Now tell me what is so special about today?"

"Well today just so happens to be the best day of the year of all black cats just like me," Chat said grinning "For today is..."

* * *

Marinette was running late – again, to get to school on time.

She was in the middle of deciding if she should go with 'My alarm clock didn't go off' and 'My parents needed my help with something before opening the bakery', when her phone buzzed saying Alya just put up something new on the Ladyblog.

Ignoring it she quickened her pace and got inside the school just as the bell rang.

She was so distracted with all of this that she didn't notice all the decorations and about half of the people were dressed as Chat Noir (and making useless puns) until the first class was nearly over.

o0o

"Um hey Alya, why's everyone so Chat Noir like today?" she asked worried this might be an Akuma's doing.

"Seriously Marinette?" Alya asked pulling out her phone "Don't you ever watch or read what I put up on the Ladyblog?"

"Hey I was busy trying not to be late thank you very much" Marinette said looking at her friends phone.

 _"_ _Now tell me what is so special about today?"_

 _"_ _Well today just so happens to be the best day of the year of all black cats just like me," Chat said grinning "For today is Black Cat Appreciation Day!"_

 _"_ _Um ok, and how do you want to go about for today?" Alya asked._

 _"_ _Well I'm hoping to ask Ladybug out when we meet up later, but for now what would make me happy is to see everyone to come to school dressed like me. But if you don't want to you don't have to."_

That was the end of the video.

"What no way that that's a thing," Marinette said looking up to her friend.

"It is," Alya said "Chat Noir gave me the website where he found out about it after the interview.

"Ugh..." Marinettte said not believing this.

"Something wrong Marinette?" Adrien's voice came to her ears making her jump.

"No just... Not you too..." she said turning around to see Adrien dressed up as Chat Noir – minus the mask and messy hair.

"What? The tiny bell too much?" he asked looking over himself.

"This is not happening... This is not happening..." Marinette said to herself.

"Ok, ok, I'll remove it," Adrien said taking the bell off "Better?" he asked grinning.

Marinette had her face in her hands and shook her head whining.

"Well what else do you want me to remove?" Adrien asked.

"Everything!" Marinette cried out making everyone who heard her look her way.

"Wow Marinette" Adrien said grinning and trying to keep a straight face "You're a good friend and all, but I would at least have expected you to let me ask you out to dinner first. Or at least wait until we weren't in such a public place."

Marinette froze and looked around turning redder than her Ladybug outfit.

"Stupid Chat..." she whispered before running back inside and to her classroom.

"I'm going to go check on her," Alya said putting her phone away.

"Wow dude since when have you been like that?" Nino asked coming over.

"I dunno, something about Marinette just made it come out of me." Adrien said putting the tiny bell back onto his outfit. "She knows I was joking right?" he said hopefully.

"Beats me dude," Nino said shrugging "By the way you were talking and acting, it seemed pretty real to me."

* * *

That night Chat Noir found Ladybug waiting for him to start their patrol on one of the higher roofed buildings, a bag of cookies in her hand.

"What are they for m'lady?" Chat asked after putting his baton away.

"Well apparently Kitty, it's a special day for black cats, so I thought you might want a present," Ladybug said handing the cookies over.

"Wow, thanks" Chat said taking one and taking a bite "So..." he said his mouth full, looking around "Where should we start?"

"How about with, what were you doing telling Alya about this stupid day?" Ladybug said her kind smile now a glare, her arms crossed.

"I thought you just said it was a special day..." Chat said pretending to look hurt.

"Just answer the question Chat." Ladybug said sitting down, him joining her.

"I told her, because I believe that black cats should have as much love as other color cats" he said looking over the skyline "Also, hoping this isn't too jealous sounding, so I can have some time in the spotlight: a whole day where everyone loves me more than you, m'lady."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked not following.

"Whenever we finish a mission, the reporters all swarm around you." he said timidly, his ears flat "You're the one who always fixes everything. You're the one who stood up to Hawkmoth that time when Stoneheart came back. You're the one who everyone loves. You're the one who brings good luck." he listed his fists getting tighter on the bag each time.

Taking a calming breath he continues.

"While I'm pushed to one side making sure the victim is ok. I only destroys things. I get hit by Akumas and fall under their spells.

I already have a rough civilian life, I don't need a rough super hero one too."

Ladybug didn't know what to say, but she did know what she could do.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa what was that for?" Chat asked surprised.

"For your special day. Don't get used to it." she said getting up and swinging away.

Chat watched her until she was out of sight then got up and headed home too.

After detransforming, giving Plagg some cheese and getting into bed, Adrien smiled as he told himself:

' _This was the best day ever'._


End file.
